A Perfect White Christmas
by lesipiratecat
Summary: Deciding they need a break from their stressful lives, Amanda and Liv spend Christmas together. fluff and smut ensue. M rating for girl-on-girl action


Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: SVU or any of its characters

Note: Hey guys! I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Holidays. Have fun celebrating whatever you celebrate this time of year. This was a prompt from .58 who asked for an Amanda/Olivia Christmas story and she said, "I would like it to be Christmas Eve very romantic and I bit a both smut and fluff and hopefully it will be snowing". So I hope I fulfilled your guidelines and expectations nicola! Enjoy! There might need to be a slight warning for spoilers on here. I don't mention anything in detail but just in case. And of course, there's girl-on-girl action so if you don't like it, don't read it. Oh, and I couldn't remember for the life of me what Liv's sitter's name is so I called her Emily here. Sorry 'bout that. And on a quick side note for all those following my other Amanda/Liv story 'The Heart of a Dragon', I will get back to that soon. I promise.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

"You're sure you can't see, right? You would tell me if you could?" Olivia flashed a look over to her front-passenger-seat companion before focusing back on the road. From what she could tell the blindfold was still in place.

"Yes Olivia," came the amused response, "I promise you I can't see a thing. Are we almost there?"

Olivia chuckled as her blindfolded, blonde companion tilted her head to give Liv an adorable pout. Truthfully, the pout wasn't nearly as powerful as it was when Liv could also see those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes. But she gave in anyway. "Yes Amanda. We're almost there."

Amanda grinned excitedly and settled her head back against the headrest. Olivia had come to her yesterday- the day before Christmas Eve- and told Amanda she wanted to do something nice for her for Christmas this year. She explained to the blonde that they'd had an especially hard year- well, last couple of years. What with Amanda's sister, gambling issues, and facing her rapist and Olivia's loss of Elliot, kidnapping, and multiple run-ins after that with William Lewis being the lowest points of those last couple of years. They needed a break, something that would make them happy at least temporarily. Plus, Liv had said, it was the fourth Christmas since they met; the first since they'd begun dating. It was only right that they do something as a couple. Amanda knew it had been fairly obvious that she was stressing lately. Her latest withdrawal from gambling was causing her to lose sleep, barely eat, and have mood swings. In a swell of anger, she had even tried to start a fight with Amaro in a bar. She'd felt awful for doing it and even worse for the things she'd said to him, but it was like she wasn't even in her own body and had no control over what it did. She'd apologized to the young detective and he'd accepted it, but she could tell he was still angry at her since he avoided her as much as possible. Liv was doing her best to be there for her girlfriend, but she was a foster mother now. Little Noah took up most if not all of her time outside of work. They often found themselves having their dates in Liv's apartment with the boy in the next or same room depending on the time of day/night. Amanda understood; she thought Liv was a great mother and Amanda loved Noah and spending time with him too. He was a small light in their world full of darkness.

When Liv had suggested the two of them go away for a whole five days- that she had taken care of the work details and that her sitter would gladly take care of Noah for those days- Amanda had protested at first. Saying that it wasn't right to leave in case they were needed at work or by Noah, and didn't Liv want to spend Christmas with her son? "Oh course," she had said, "But honestly, he won't remember these days anyway and he'll have much more fun with Emily and her family. Her mom's side of the family is doing the whole Christmas feast and gift exchange thing. And I've met most of them already. Noah's in good hands. Come on. Please?" Liv's pout worked just as well on Amanda as Amanda's did on her. So early that morning, Liv and Amanda had said goodbye to Noah as they handed him off to Emily then Liv blindfolded Amanda, saying she wanted to surprise Amanda about where they were going, and put her in the passenger seat of her Mustang. So far, they'd been driving for a couple of hours but, as Liv had promised, they were almost there.

Soon, Amanda felt the car slow and stop. "We there?" she asked her girlfriend hopefully as Liv turned the car off.

"Yup! But don't take the blindfold off yet. Gimme a sec." With that, Liv got out of the car and went around to help Amanda out. The blonde was hit with a rush of cold wind, and she shuddered. Even after more than three years of living in New York City, she still wasn't used to the cold; she'd probably never be. Liv draped an arm around the smaller woman's shoulders and pressed their sides together, warming Amanda. Born and raised in New York City and never having strayed too far, Olivia barely noticed the cold and was always warm to the touch even in the winter. Which seemed totally unfair to Amanda. She smiled up at where she thought Liv's face was and leaned slightly to kiss her on what Amanda believed was her jaw. Liv chuckled and nuzzled Amanda's temple in return. "Do you trust me?" Liv asked in a whisper.

"With my life," Amanda responded immediately.

Liv's stomach flipped joyfully and she grinned. She began to walk forward and, only a little unsteadily, Amanda followed. Without her eyesight, Amanda's other senses had heightened and she was using them to try to figure out where Liv had taken her. It was quiet and peaceful feeling. The air was cold, colder than it was in the city, and smelled fresher and wilder. The wind rushed by her smoothly and gently, uninterrupted by large buildings. She could hear a soft crunching under her feet. Other than that, there was nothing else to give away their location. But she followed Olivia's lead without hesitation until she felt the arm around her anchor her to a standstill. "Ready?" she heard the brunette ask quietly. She nodded. Liv's fingers gently curled under the blindfold and slid it from her head. Amanda opened her eyes, blinking rapidly a few times as they readjusted to the light. Then she gasped. She and Liv were standing on a slight hill. Ahead and to the left was a small but homey-looking, one-story house that was decorated in Christmas lights and things. Not too far behind the house was a lake, frozen completely over. Trees surrounded them but Amanda could see that there were other house scattered around the lake. Everything was covered in a few inches of snow. It was untouched and beautiful. The perfect image of a "white Christmas".

"Liv," she breathed, "It's beautiful. How…?"

"A friend of mine owns it and let me borrow it for the holiday weekend," she answered. Then she asked shyly, "Is this okay?"

Amanda turned to smile widely at her girlfriend, "It's more than okay! I love it! Thank you!" She pressed her lips against Olivia's passionately to show that she really meant it.

Olivia blushed and smiled into the kiss, pleased that she had done something good. When they pulled away, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. As she handed it to Amanda, she said, "Why don't you go in and I'll get our stuff?"

Amanda grinned and kissed Liv quickly once more before heading to the house. Once inside, she looked around. The front door opened directly into a living room space with a small area of stone floor in front of the door and a coat closet to the left of it so people could take off their shoes and coats and not get things wet or muddy- which is what Amanda did. Then she took a few more steps inside and saw that there was a kitchen and a small bathroom off to the left and bedrooms and a larger bathroom off to the right. It was simple but lovely. Everything looked both used and well-taken-of, well-lived-in but clean. It was comfortable. To the right in the living room, there were two ceiling-to-floor-length bookshelves filled to the brim with books and random chachka on either side of a flat-screen TV. A coffee-table and two couches sat in front of it, one large enough for at least three people and one loveseat. Behind those, not too close to the couches and leaving enough space to get to the backyard deck, was a fireplace, wood already set up inside it and next to it for the next fire.

Just then there came a racket from the front door. Amanda turned and laughed loudly when she saw the brunette multitasking, holding as many of their things as she could while trying to open the door, and failing at it. Liv had decided to stop on the way for some food items since she knew the house would be mostly empty and that it was supposed to snow later that day so she didn't want to risk needing to go out. She had made Amanda sit blindfolded in the car while she did it too, which amused the blonde to no end. Now, Liv was carrying the stuff she'd bought along with the two small bags she and Amanda had packed because the woman refused to make more trips than she had to. Amanda quickly went to open the door for her and reprimanded affectionately, "Olivia. Make two trips next time so you don't kill yourself."

Olivia grinned at her, "I'm doing just fine." As if she had jinxed herself, one of the grocery bags tore and items started falling to the floor.

Luckily it wasn't anything spillable, so Amanda just smirked at her and teased, "Wanna run that by me again?"

Olivia laughed, "Nope! I still got it into the house!" Victoriously, she strutted away to the kitchen, leaving Amanda laughing and picking up the items she'd dropped behind her.

~~~~~SVU~~~~~

Later that night, the two woman were cuddled on the sofa watching the movie 'Elf' while the fire roared behind them, covering the room in a warm embrace. Earlier, after Liv and Amanda had gotten their stuff settled and eat a quick lunch, Amanda had begged Olivia to go outside so the blonde could have a closer look at the frozen lake. As the blonde tested the ice to see how solid it was, Liv dusted the snow off a nearby bench and sat down. "Think we'd be able to walk on it?" Amanda asked.

"Feel free! I think I'll stay off."

"Aww, come on Liv." Amanda took a step onto the ice. It seemed more than solid enough to hold her. She took a few more steps. And then a few more. She bounced up and down a bit. The ice didn't react. She smiled over to Liv, "See? It's fine. Get out here."

"No no! I'm not good on ice," Liv protested, "Besides, if I fall, my old bones might not take it so well."

Amanda rolled her eyes. She was about to argue that Liv wasn't old. Hell, as long as she could still chase and take down perps, than Amanda would refuse to believe that there wasn't a whole lot Liv couldn't do. But she felt a flash of mischievousness and turned around, smirking to herself. "Yah I guess you're right, grandma. Wouldn't want you to fall and not get up."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow, being sure not to show her smile, "Oh yah?"

"Yah!"

"I'll show you," she muttered under her breath as she crouched down.

Amanda waited to either hear another retort or crushing footsteps as Liv joined her, but she heard nothing. She frowned, "Liv?" As she was about to turn around, a force exploded against her back. She whirled around then and saw Olivia grinning proudly with a snowball in her hand. Amanda realized then that the older woman had just chucked a snowball at her. She put her hands on her hips and forced down her smile as she pretended to growl at the brunette, "Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"Yup! And I'm about to do it again!" as she said the last word, she threw the snowball she'd been holding right at Amanda, who curled up to avoid the hit but it still slammed into her hip. Olivia called victoriously, "AHA!"

Amanda laughed, "Why you! You're gonna pay for that!" She took off towards Olivia.

Olivia let out a fake squeal of fear before running away from the blonde. "You won't catch me!" she called over her shoulder. Quickly she bent down for more snow and pressed it into a ball. Amanda saw that Liv was loading herself up and bent down to gather her own snowball. She chased after the brunette again, trying to get close enough to get her. Olivia turned and ran backwards as she threw her ammo. Amanda threw hers. They both missed. Amanda quickly gathered more snow and the chase was on again. She threw her ball and cheered as it hit Liv's butt. They continued their snowball chase until they were puffing from the effort and needed to stop. Amanda called for surrender, and Olivia cheered. Amanda fell dramatically down into the snow as she recovered her breath. Sometime during their game, it had begun to snow again, rather heavily, so as Amanda panted, she watched as the flakes fell down. Olivia came to stand over her and smiled down at her, "Who's old now?"

Amanda chuckled, "Still you."

Olivia laughed and kneeled down so she could kiss the blonde. "That's your consolation prize for losing," she teased.

Amanda grinned, "Then it was totally worth it. I'll have to lose more often. Any chance I can have more?"

Olivia pretended to think before relenting, "Well alright. But only 'cause you tried so hard." Then she returned her lips to Amanda's. Amanda hummed in appreciation and wrapped her arms around the brunette to pull her closer. They made out in the snow for a few minutes more until Liv felt Amanda shiver. "Time to go inside," she said against the blonde's lips. Amanda nodded. Liv stood up and held her hand out to Amanda. She grasped it and let the brunette pull her up. Then they headed inside hand-in-hand. They had taken off their snowy boots and coats then their damp clothes and gotten in PJs. Amanda had picked the movie while Liv got the fire going. Then they had cuddled up on the couch with Liv behind Amanda, holding her protectively as they laughed at the antics of Buddy the Elf.

Sometime during Buddy and Jovi's date, Liv stopped paying attention to the movie as she started placing tiny, light kisses upon Amanda's neck. Amanda sighed contentedly and moved slightly to expose more of her skin for Olivia. Liv's kisses became more forceful as her arousal started to build. Soon she nipped gently at the corner of Amanda's skin where neck met shoulder. Amanda gasped. Liv bit down again, harder, and Amanda moaned, "Liv."

Liv soothed the bite with a kiss and glided her tongue from that spot up to Amanda's ear, which she bit. Amanda whined. Her hand reached behind her so she could gently grab on to Liv's hair. Then she turned her head and Liv leaned down to kiss her fiercely. After a few moments, Amanda pressed against Liv and, without breaking their kiss, Liv lifted up so Amanda could roll onto her back. The blonde parted her legs and wrapped them around Liv's hips to bring her back down again. Both hands moved into Liv's hair. The kiss heated quickly from there. They both began gasping into each other's mouths. When the need to have Liv naked grew to be too much, Amanda gasped, "Clothes off! Now!"

Liv moved to her knees and looked down at Amanda as she pulled off her own shirt then Amanda's. As usual, the sight of the bronze skin made Amanda almost desperate for more so she quickly reached up to undo the brunette's bra. She licked her lips at the sight of those full breasts and leaned up to press kisses all around them until she reached Liv's right nipple. She took it into her mouth and suckled it just the way she knew Liv loved. Liv groaned in appreciation and anchored her fingers in Amanda's hair. Once Amanda felt Liv's nipple was perked enough, she flicked it rapidly with her tongue before releasing it with a pop. Liv panted and moaned above her as Amanda moved to give the left nipple the same treatment. When she was done, she moved her mouth up the brunette's chest while her hands glided over her stomach. She made sure to pay extra, gentle attention to Liv's scars. Amanda knew that Liv was still self-conscious about the physical reminders of Lewis. There was a time when Liv didn't feel comfortable getting naked in front of anyone. Cassidy had been the one who started Liv's ease into feeling more comfortable but he hadn't been as patient or gentle as Amanda. Every time Amanda's mouth or fingers touched her scars, Liv felt a part of her fear and embarrassment die. She didn't hesitate anymore to get naked in front of the blonde, a fact which made the blonde grateful and proud.

Finally, Amanda's mouth reconnected with Liv's, and the brunette sighed into the kiss. She quickly reached around to undo Amanda's bra. She felt the blonde shiver in pleasure as she dragged her fingernails up her back so she could grab onto the bra straps and pull them down. Liv tossed the bra away and brought her hands to Amanda's breasts. Amanda gasped as she pulled the brunette with her as she laid back down. Liv's hands massaged Amanda's breasts and tweaked her nipples. She practically feasted from the blonde's mouth. Eventually, Amanda's head begun to spin and she ripped her mouth away so she could suck in a few gulps of air. Then Liv's teeth were back on her neck, marking her, biting down as she pinched both nipples. Amanda cried out, and her eyes rolled back in her head for a moment. She clawed her way down Liv's back and slid her hands into the older woman's pants. She forcefully grabbed a handful of Liv's ass, digging her nails in. Now it was Olivia who let out a noise of pleasure. Her hips jerked and they both reacted as it put pressure on both their centers.

Liv's voice was so thick with arousal that it sounded almost like an animalistic growl as she asked, "Can I?" To cement her meaning, she grasped the top of Amanda's sweatpants.

Amanda both loved and hated that Liv always asked for permission before things got too far. She understood why Liv felt the need to, after what they both had been through in their lives, but it also wasted precious time. So Amanda responded just as thickly, "You fucking better!" In case that wasn't enough for Liv, she bit down roughly on the brunette's shoulder, being sure to leave a dark imprint of her teeth before she pulled away. She was satisfied when she saw there was.

Liv growled again as she moved off Amanda and practically ripped her pants off. As soon as they were off, Amanda surged forward so she could remove Liv's pants as well. She fell to her knees and let Liv use her shoulders as support while Amanda helped her out of her pants. Then she slid her hands up Liv's legs, up to her hips, then around to grasp that fabulous ass once again. Without thinking, Liv parted her legs, giving Amanda a perfect view of her soaking wet mound. Amanda licked her lips. Unable to stop herself, she leaned forward and buried her face between Liv's legs. She didn't move aside from pressing her nose right into Liv and inhaling deeply. She loved the smell of Olivia's arousal. Olivia whined but didn't move, waiting patiently so Amanda could have her fill of her scent. Only her minute shaking gave away her excitement. Finally, Amanda tilted her head back and glided her tongue between Liv's folds. Liv gasped. Amanda hummed at the flavor that gathered on her tongue, and she couldn't help but lap a few more times for more.

"Amanda," Liv moaned.

Amanda dragged her nails around so she could use her thumbs to part Liv's lips even further and reveal Liv's swollen, needy clit. Amanda kissed the bud before leisurely licking it. Olivia moaned and gripped tightly onto Amanda's hair. Her head fell back as she gasped for air. Amanda continued to lazily lick at her, loving to take her time to taste Olivia and knowing that eventually the older woman would start begging for more. She didn't have to wait long. As she started to twirl her tongue around Liv's clit, Liv gasped, "'Manda. Need. More."

Amanda could see Olivia shaking, especially in her legs, so she stood, wrapped herself around the taller, tanner body, and guided Liv over to the couch. This time, Amanda was the one on top. She gently laid Olivia on the couch and climbed on the couch so she was between Liv's legs. Olivia wrapped one leg around Amanda's lower back as she reached for Amanda's hand. Amanda watched with wide, hungry eyes as Liv brought Amanda's digits to her mouth and sucked. Brown eyes were locked with blue as Liv demonstrated her tongue talents before slowly pulling the fingers from her mouth and guiding them down towards her center. Amanda twisted her hand so that she could cup Liv's mound. Liv hummed, keeping her hand wrapped around Amanda's wrist. The blonde slipped her two middle fingers between Liv's lips and started slowly stroking her. Olivia hummed again. Amanda increased pressure and speed, being sure to circle Liv's clit a few times before moving down the back up again. Soon, Olivia could feel her inner muscles tightening. She was panting and moaning and she knew she wouldn't last too long. "Amanda please," she gasped, "Inside."

Amanda obeyed and forced her fingers inside Olivia's hot, wet opening. Olivia let out a long moan as her back arched and her legs spread to take Amanda even deeper. Before she got too lost in the fog of arousal in her head, Liv forced one hand between their bodies and Amanda's legs. Amanda gasped at the unexpected yet totally pleasurable pressure against her own throbbing core. Olivia spun her fingers around Amanda's opening, gathering her juices. She teased the blonde's clit a few times, earning a whine, before she too pressed her fingers inside Amanda. It was their favorite when they came together. So as if on silent cue, both women begun pumping their fingers, arching them just enough to put delicious pressure on each other's g-spots. They started out with slow yet deep thrusts, drawing out for as long as possible, their eyes never breaking their connection to one another. Then the thrusts turned faster. Their hips started jerking into one another, adding to the pressure. They were both moaning and gasping for air. They went faster still. And when they could each feel the other's inner muscles clenching, they rapidly curled their fingers against the other g-spots; their hips still jerking, creating friction against their clits as well. It wasn't long until they were screaming the other's name as they came. Hard. Their movements weakened but did not stop and they each came again seconds later. Finally, Olivia melted into the couch and Amanda collapsed on top of her. They held each other as they tried to regain their breath.

It was several minutes later when Amanda was able to push herself up and look down at the brunette. Liv looked up at her with a happy, sated smile and murmured, "Merry Christmas Amanda."

It was then that Amanda realized it was a minute past midnight and Christmas morning. She chuckled, "Merry Christmas Liv."

Since it was so late and the fire had died to tiny flickers of flames and hot embers, making the room start to chill, they decided to head to bed. Amanda had mentally promised to cook Olivia a breakfast feast in bed as a thanks for planning this trip. Then she would give Liv the gift she had gotten her. A simple gold bracelet with the words "Love you always – Amanda" carved into the underside of it. She had saved up to get it but it was worth it. Liv and Amanda had yet to tell each other they loved one another, but Amanda knew it was there. She could feel her love for Olivia like a burning hot coal in her chest. The heat from it swelled every time she even looked at the brunette. And she was pretty sure Liv felt the same about her. Neither had said it though because of their past experiences with relationships and their fear that saying it would jinx them. But she wanted to tell Liv she loved her even if she couldn't say it with actual words out of her mouth yet. She just hoped as they were falling asleep in each other arms that it went over well.

In the morning, Amanda did exactly as she'd promised. She cooked Olivia a big, hardy breakfast in bed, waiting on her when she needed something and eating alongside her. When she finally worked up the courage, she told Liv she had a Christmas present for her. Liv- sweet, humble Liv tried to play the "you didn't need to get me anything" card. But Amanda insisted. When Liv opened the jewelry box, she gasped at the beauty of the bracelet. She shakily pulled it out to look at it closer and that was when she saw the engraving. Her eyes filled with tears as her heart swelled with love for the blonde. "Oh Amanda," she breathed, looking at her girlfriend.

Amanda blushed and blurted out, "I know neither of us has said it and that we might not be ready yet to say it verbally. And that's okay. But I wanted you to know. Is it okay?"

"It's perfect," Liv whispered because anything louder might unleash the tears she was holding back.

Amanda grinned happily. She held out her hands, "May I?"

Olivia eagerly held out her left wrist and let the blonde fastened the bracelet in place. When she was done, Amanda looked up to see those brown eyes looking back at her with so much love Amanda thought she might be crushed under it all. Then Liv surged forward and kissed the blonde until she was dizzy. They might not be able to say it yet with words. But they would someday. For now, each was content reading it in the other's eyes and on the other's lips. And they spent all that Christmas Day doing just that.


End file.
